


Planning a Prison Break

by Zoidberg



Series: Dovahkiin's Legacy [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidberg/pseuds/Zoidberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skarliss and Selena bust out of Whiterun's jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning a Prison Break

[Well?] Skarliss asked in a fairly nonchalant tone. [Can you do it?]

Selena carefully rotate the pick a half-inch to the left. “And that… should…” With a creaking noise, the lock rotated and the cell door popped open. Pocketing the pick and small paring knife that she had used, the young woman stuck her head out. No guards. “Let’s go. And for Akatosh’s sake, be quiet!”

Within a few seconds, she realized this was not going to work. An expert of stealth and assassination, Selena could move undetected in any environment. Skarliss was the exact opposite; it seemed his feet naturally sought out the loudest path available, when his breathing didn’t echo like the exhalation of an entire dragon clan. As the footsteps of an approaching guard became audible, she braced herself for the fight that was sure to come.

The guard rounded the corner less than a few feet away, stopping short as to his immense surprise, both of the prisoners he’d locked up last night were standing right in front of him. “Oi!” he said in surprise. This was about as far as he got before Skarliss shot forward, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed his helmeted head into the wall hard enough to make even Selena wince. The hapless soldier collapsed to the ground, out colder than a side of ham in a snowbank.

Taking the lead, Selena squeezed past the guard and out the jail doors, her Argonian companion close behind her. She winced as the door opened, allowing the light of day into the building. In response to Skarliss’ amused expression, she snapped, “Like you’ve never been hung over before.”

[Actually…]

“Can it,” the young woman grumbled, squinting as she massaged her temples.

They had almost made it through the gate when the bell tower of Dragonreach began to toll. “Crap,” Selena said usefully as the guards heard the sound, looked suspiciously at the two scruffily attired adventurers wearing expressions of complete innocence, and preemptively drew their swords.

[Ideas?] her companion asked.

“Run like hell.”

They took off as the guards shouted something to the effect of ‘halt and surrender’, which went largely disregarded. Drawing her bow, Selena spun around and dropped into a crouch. Before their pursuers could react, the ranger loosed a single arrow that slammed into a wooden fence post. Suddenly the guards became rather reluctant to continue, slowing to a halt as the two adventurers escaped to freedom.

Slowing to a halt, Selena leaned against a tree to catch her breath. “That… was… not fun.”

[Are you kidding?] The Argonian grinned. [I thoroughly enjoyed that.]

“You would.” Straightening, she slung her bow across her back. “Let’s go. It’s a long way to Bleak Falls.”


End file.
